


A secret worth keeping

by Multifandom20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Keeping A Secret, Weasley Family, Year Five, mc has lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: you have lycanthrope, you have managed to keep it from Penny for years, but now you are in year five you've become very close and you have been in love with her for a while. It's a full moon and Penny is looking for you, you know she can never let her see the true you but what happens when she won't leave you alone...read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing fanfiction, I am also dyslexic so writing is a little difficult; however, I would love tips and comments.

It’s Friday and you could never be happier that the full moon finally landed on a Friday and you won’t have to miss a whole week of classes; instead, you’ll only have to miss one or two depending on how long your wolf truly wants to be out. You’ve been dealing with lycanthrope since you were nine and a man broke into your house transformed; he bite both you and Jacob, Jacob never really showed any sings but you did the next full moon. Your father took you out to the forest before you transformed but once you started your father left you. The transformation was one of the most painful things you have ever experienced and every full moon it happens all over again.

This full moon is no different except for the fact that for some reason Penny has been around you more than usual, which you’re totally fine with but I mean come on it’s less than three hours till the sun goes down and that means you have less the two to make sure you sneak out of the castle and get deep in the dark forest away from everyone with time to spare and you can start the transformation without much worry. 

Your eating dinner with Rowan, Tulip, Tonks, both Weasley brothers, and Barnaby everyone is just filling up their plates when you see blond hair out of the corner of your eye then the person falls into the open seat next to you, blue eyes meet yours and you can’t help but smile. “Hello y/n! I was wondering if you would want to help me study defense against the dark arts exam we have coming up. Oh and I’ll also help you with the potions homework if you want.” penny says with a bright smile, “ Hello Penny, I would love to study but unfortunately I already have plans.” her face slowly drops as you finish talking and it is slowly killing you to know you are the cause of that. You wish you could tell her the reason why you can’t but you now that would rewin everything between you both; she hates people like you it scared her as a kid and you know that she will never trust you if you show her who you truly are. Penny puls you out of your thought with just the one question.  
“Oh what are you doing?” you panic and look around for anything you could use as an excuse, that is until Rowan jumps in and saves you “ y/n is helping me with ways to feel less homesick.” Rowan is the only person that knows what you are she saw you sprint out of the castle one day and followed you until you started to turn. After you returned back you found her on your bed and asked her what was wrong, that lead to hours of telling her what you are and how you became it.  
“ yes that's what I’m doing helping Rowan.” you quickly say back. Rowan gives you a supporting smile, before glancing at the small window in the Great Hall, the sun is going down faster then it was supposed to.

You need to get out of here and fast, you glace at the head table no professors were watching you, now is your chance, you quickly get up and run out of the Hall. you just manage you get out of the castle before you hear footsteps behind you, you start to run you and feel your bones start to stretch, the transformation is happening faster than it ever has. Your feet are digging into the grass you’ve never run faster in your life; you just make it to the edge of the forest before a hand grabs the back of your robes and pulls you back you turn around and are meet with beautiful blue eyes then she's yelling at you” what the fuck are you doing?! You can’t go in there you’ll die.” her worried expression is all you see before your vision starts to blur and you know you need to get away from her before the worst happens.


	2. Chapter 2

“GET OUT OF HERE!” you scream as your feet rip out of your shoes Your vision is getting blurrier by the minute, you’re in so much pain but all you know is you need to find a way to get Penny away from you, or she is smart and runs away from you before you can control your self not to run after her. Your fingers are getting longer, your spine is growing, hair getting longer; you’re scared, you don’t want to hurt her, you can’t hurt her. That’s when you here someone that isn’t Penny yelling or you screaming.

“ MISS HAYWOOD!” you know that voice you’ve only heard it yell like that once or twice but you know it, the voice belongs to Professor McGonagall. You’ve never been more thankful for her than you are right now. “Get away from here right this instant, she is not the y/m you know at the moment. Miss Haywood, I need to keep you safe please come with me.” You look up to see Penny being dragged away by McGonagall you also see Snape wand at the ready just a few feet away from Penny, once they reach him he waits until they’re behind him until he turns away and moves back into the castle. You're so close to being fully transformed your nails, arms, legs, spine, and face are fully grown and your no longer you.

You head for the forest you smell something, something similar you can quite pinpoint it but you know the smell; you’re so deep in the forest that you can hear the centaurs watching you, that’s when you find it the source of the smell, you never knew you would see him again, the human in you instantly notices the green eyes, it’s Jacob the only odd thing is he’s a tall grey wolf, strong but not as strong as you, you can tell that by the way he holds his wolf body hunched, compared to you who holds your wolf up strong and proud, he seems broken. You approach him slowly your large black wolf blending into the dark trees perfectly you’re invisible that is until you step on a twig. Jacobs' head snaps up and you stop dead in your tracks he snarls at you, you snarl back everything rushes back to you how he left, made your mom so sick she couldn’t even stand up, made your dad even more distant than he naturally was, and made you hate and miss him, he made you scared to leave your home worried that is you went to Hogwarts you would never come back. You’re in standoff with him slowly walking in a big circle you wait for him to make the first attack, and he does he leaps at you teeth biting into your shoulder you cry out in pain before you let your wolf take full advantage he’s gone feral now it is time for you to become feral as well. You bit down on his leg and throw him into a tree before pouncing on him and dig your teeth into his throat; his cry makes you let go and he takes the shoot he claws at your face and gets you, both of you are bleeding the mix of blood is driving you crazy, your slowly making your way to the small grey wolf before the bits down on your leg and runs off you try to chase him but you can’t the wound on your leg is all the way through you can see the bone. 

You limp back to the start of the forest once you get to the edge you lay down, you can see the castle, you lay down on the ground you’ve lost so much blood that you pass out right as you lay your head on your paws.  
Then you wake up almost naked, you have no idea how long you’ve been asleep, you have your undergarments on and you’re covered by a sheet, with the dim candles and the moon coming through the windows you know you’re in the hospital wing, but the real question is how did you get here you squint trying to focus on the table beside you to find water, but a pain shooting through the left said of your face makes you stop, your leg is elevated and you can tell that it was almost healed, but not fully. Your breathing starts t quicking before someone grabs your left hand. You slowly turn your head to see who it is, and you're instantly met with the blue eyes that you love so much.  
“Penny, I am so” she quickly cuts you off with a breath taking kiss.  
“Sshh… well talk later, for now, you need to sleep. Don’t worry about anything I’ve got you.” and with that you let your eyes fall shut. As your breath evens out Penny watches and once she's sure you’re asleep she climbs into the left side of the bed and puts her head on your chest listing to your heartbeat soon she follows you into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake slowly, you’re stiff you try to stretch but your elevated leg stops you as pain shoots from your leg to the left side of your face. You’ve experienced fear before and this is nothing compared to the worst you’ve had but the fact that there is a weight draped over your whole body, a head in the crook of your neck preventing you from seeing who it is isn’t helping you to calm down. Because of light coming through the window, you can tell that it’s midday, the person on top of you starts to stir awake you hold your breath as the head leaves your neck you look up to see bright blue eyes staring at you.  
“ Hi y/n how was your sleep?” Penny asks with hopeful eyes and a bright smile, you can’t help but smile back as you look into those eyes.  
“Good morning Penny… or should I say afternoon.” Penny laughs at you for pointing out the time. But the moment is gone once she looks at your leg and the left side of your face and her smile slowly drops.  
“ why didn't you tell me y/n?” Penny asks with hurt in her voice, your heart breaks from the thought of making her broken you look to your lap, you can not look at her in the eye when you tell her the truth.  
“That year when you came back from home after your best friend was killed by my kind I thought you would hate me. And I couldn’t live with myself if I caused you any more pain then you've already gone through from my kind. Then I talked to Rowan about telling you and I decided to tell you, that day I was going to take you to the edge of the Black Lake and tell you, but I just could not do that to you.” you’re crying now, head in your hands afraid to look at the angle beside you.

Her hand gently grabs your face and forces you to look in her eyes, she's crying but smiling at the same time.  
“Oh y/n I’m so sorry I made it seem like you couldn't tell me. I mean it did come as a shock but I could never hate you. I am sorry that you felt that way.” you look into her eyes for what feels like a century until she breaks the trans. She gets off the bed still looking at you. She pulls you into a hug.  
“ I have to go to some classes today so I’m going to go, I promise I’m not mad.” she whispers in your ear before kissing your cheek and walking towards the door ready to leave before she goes the gives you her signature smile before walking out leaving you in the hospital wing alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this story is actually good so keep me posted if you would like another chapter or if I should just stop.


	4. Chapter 4

After Penny left you were given many potions to heal your body and some pumpkin juice to wash them down, it was around four in the afternoon and after eating the sandwich that rowan brought you, you started to do your homework. It started with how to brew Draught of Peace, it is a very difficult potion to make so you spend a good hour studying the material and mesmerizing it, then you move on to charms that class is easy enough you’re ahead of the class so you start to draft an essay about obliviate and the good and bad things that it can do. Once finished the draft you go to defense against the dark arts and start your reading about the three unforgivable curses that you're now learning. You decide to call it a night with your studying because flying and history are the two easy subjects that you can work on and finish in like half an hour tomorrow morning. It's about seven once you are finished putting all your books and papers on the desk to the right of your bed,after you get comfortable in the bed once again the door to the hospital wing opens and Snape and McGonagall walked in they make there way over to your bed Snape stays standing but McGonagall pulls up a chair and sits down on your right side she looks and your face and winced slightly and the gash that's running from you eyebrow down to the middle of your neck she slowly makes eye contact and starts speaking.  
“ Why wouldn’t you tell anyone about this? We went and talked to Dumbledor about this and he informed us that you haven't even told him. Miss Y/L/N you are safe at Hogwarts we can help you with this, you have to understand that you’re not alone in this.” McGonagall says with concern in her eyes for once in your life you do feel safe but also scared at the same time. Snape interjects you thoughts “Y/N you will not need to run any longer you will be receiving wolfsbane directly from me, it is not as fully developed as I'm sure it will be in the future your wolf will still come out but it will only be for one night. Miss Y/L/N you are never alone at Hogwarts we will help you.” the kindness from snape scares you a little but before you can say anything he spins on his feet and leaves the wing McGonagall stays back however you can tell that something is still on her mind your about ask her what’s wrong but she beats you to it.  
“You are very lucky that Rowan knows about your condition once Penny started to follow you she ran to me and informed me of the situation. Snape was seated next to me and both of us went to get Penny. I’ll tell you one thing Miss Haywood cares about you a lot she sure put up a fight to try and stay by your side. That is until she heard your scream that made her freeze and gave us time to get her out of there.”  
Once McGonagall finishes telling you she makes her leave out of the wing.

It was about nine at night you finished your second round of healing potions when Penny walked into the wing all the candles were out except yours Penny makes eye contact with you smiles and holds up a brown paper bag she slowly walks over to the right side of your bed and pulls out two big pieces of pound cake you smile at her and look at her with so much love she gives you a pice and starts to eat hers you quickly follow once both of you finish she cleans up and throws the paper bag in the rubbish before making her way back towards you she sits down in the chair on the right side of your bed and grabs your hand you put your head down afraid to look at her in the eyes until she gently grabs your face and makes you look at her.  
“Y/N I hope you know that I could never hate you. I am so surprised that you didn't tell me, I was thinking about what you said all day and I don't need you to protect me from you, because guess what… I like you and I don't want anything to be off the table for us to talk about. Y/N you are my person and I can’t lose you.” Penny says through tears.

“Penny I am so sorry I shouldn’t have kept it from you I just couldn’t bring myself to put you through that it’s my problem, not yours and I just need you to be safe.” you tell Penny, she slowly gets up and lays down on the right side of your bed, head on your chest listening to your heart. The two of you just lay there happy to have finally had your secret revealed to the woman you are in love with, it’s been about an hour of the two of you just listening to each other breathing you have one more thing to do you can feel your tiredness taking over you so you need to ask Penny know well you feel at peace with her.  
“ Hey Pen?” the only response you get is a low hum your hands start to sweat and your heart is racing at the sudden change pace Penny lift her head and looks at you, you are captivated for a moment until she shifts a little to get a better view of you. You make your move because it's now or never.   
“ Penny will you be my girlfriend?” you ask her she smiles at you before leaning down and kissing you.  
“Of course Y/NI would love nothing more.” you are both smiling then she kisses you once more before going back to laying on your chest you feel her breathing even out and her fall asleep a few minutes later you follow behind her into the most peaceful sleep you’ve heard in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

After what felt like years of being in the hospital wing ( even though it was four days) waiting for your leg to heal you’re finally set free. Penny spent every night with you she would come in just before curfew bringing you food, real food not that hospital food, and she would just sit until you finished the would crawl in your bed. You two would talk for hours, just random things really, family, muggle things, fears, things that bring you two the most happiness, every time the night would end in a few stolen kisses and her laying her head on your right shoulder before you two would fall into a peaceful sleep.everyone was looking at you as you walked down the hall you knew it was because of the limp you have acquired and the gash that is still on the left side of your face Madam Pomfrey says it will go away but every time you get a glimpse of yourself you really think you’re going to be left with a nasty scar.

You were headed back to the hospital wing to get your intake of the positions that you only have to take once a day now instead of twice, you just make it passed the great hall when someone comes rushing after you, your instincts take over and you manage to dodge them before anything can happen. The person quickly catches themselves and you instantly know who it is from the hair your girlfriend looks at you baffled. “Enhanced hearing, one of the perks,” you say with a grin as Penny continues to pout you quickly move and kiss away her pout she can’t help but smile into the kiss before you break it. “Where are you off to anyway Y/N?” she asks as you start to walk she quickly catches up and you move all your textbooks and notepads to your left hand the movement feels so natural once she links your fingers together and leans on you just slightly her hands on your biceps. “Just going to get the twenty healing potions I have to take.” Penny rolls her eyes at you.” it’s not twenty Y/N! And you know it.” she says in her wife tone as you call it. You two quickly talk about your day her mostly talking about how difficult it is for her sister to be back walking around the halls instead of being in a picture frame but Beatrice is making it. Once in the wing Penny lets go of your hand as you make your way over to Madam Pomfrey's’ desk she looks up from her logbooks and without even a glance at Penny she grabs your potions and a cup of pumpkin juice to wash them all down, you’ve never liked pumpkin juice but anything is better than the nasty taste of the potions. You quickly down them and wash it down with the juice you and Penny bid a farewell before making your way back to the great hall for dinner once you get there you see Rowan with a textbook open studying for the N.E.W.T’s Penny gives you a little side glance and grins before moving past you and grabbing Rowan's textbooks “Hey! Come on Penny give that back! I need to study for the muggle studies section.” Penny just shakes her head sits down and puts the book on the opposite side of her. “Why would you need to study for the muggle word when you have me?!” Penny says smiling at Rowan before looking to you and giving you a cheeky wink. “Just because you and Y/N are dating and you can boss her around doesn’t mean you can do it to me.” Rowan says matter of factly you just roll your eyes and sit opposite of the two lined up with Penny.

The three of you started to eat when Tonks, Tulip, the Weasley brothers, and Barnaby all sit down and dish up the evening is quickly lost with laughs and smiles, everyone is just laughing and enjoying the night, with an evening cup of tea you look up after tonks finishes telling another one of her classic prank stories to meet Pennys eyes. She's looking at you over her teacup, you smile but slowly become confused her eyes have something in them that you can’t quite pinpoint, you squint at her asking her a silent question. She just smirks at you only confusing you more your confusion stops when you feel a foot on you good leg starting at your ankle and sliding up and down your calf, you almost drop your teacup once the foot moves higher every time it comes back up. 

Everyone is joking around but you and Penny are just staring at each other your mouth slightly open Penny's foot gets up to half your thighs before you’re interrupted “hey love birds stop eye fucking and join the conversation. God I always knew once they started dating the would never pay attention to any of us.” tonks joked as Penny pulled her foot back and giving you a wink then turns back to go back to the conversation at hand,everyone was talking about their Christmas plans, everyone but you were going home for the holidays, sense going to Hogwarts you’ve never really gone home not even during the summer you would often go to Rowans helping her father farm trees, that's one of the reasons your so in shape, not to be very confident or anything but your muscles are toned and you have a nice six-pack, the other reason is you also go to the Weasleys a lot during the holidays and play Quidditch. Once the house-elves come and start cleaning you all quickly get up out of their way and off to the dorms yours and Penny's hands are once again linked somehow you ended up not only carrying your two textbooks and notepads but also Penny's three notepads she's skipping along the hall pulling you along and you’ve decided that you don’t mind being dragged around by Penny after all. After a few minutes, you realize that Penny is not dragging you back the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms she stops in front of a wall as the Room of Requirements is opened Penny leads you in. 

The room is beautiful the bedspread is half Slytherin green and the other half Hufflepuff yellow bed is easily a king and pushed on to the of the grey wall straight ahead and it looks so soft, there's lights hanging off the ceiling, a big oak desk in the left corner of the room, a square shower, with a big tub, toilet,and sink with two toothbrushes on the side, once inside the wall behind you has a wardrobe, you walk towards the desk and dispose of the books you turn around to see that Penny has gotten rid of her robe and took her tie off. She turns around to face you keeping eye contact she starts to unbutton her shirt once on the last button she moves and drops her skirt, your mind goes blank as Penny Fucking Haywood is standing in front of you in a crisp white button-up shirt and Slytherin colors lingerie. She smirks at you “I am ready to do it Y/N. The next move is yours.” she grins at you as you quickly cover the distance and pull her into a passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

You can feel her smile into a kiss as you slowly push her towards the bed the back of her knees hitting the bed as she falls onto the bed and you quickly follower covering her body with yours she pushes your robe off your shoulder followed by your skirt and shirt both of you are simply but left in your undergarments. Your kissing your way down her neck before finding her plus point then you started biting and sucking at the point, everyone in Hogwarts is going to know she's taken once you stop you continue to make your way down towards her breasts you reach underneath her to take her bra off as she brings you into another kiss all teeth and tongue you continue to struggle to take her bra off and you start to get frustrated and she can tell. “Where the fuck is the clip?” you all but growl into her mouth she starts panting into you mouth trying to find her voice. “It’s a front clip.” you stop and look at her in the eyes to their full of mischief she's biting her lower lip as you stare at her as you reach in between you too keeping eye contact as you unclasp her bra. 

You quickly lean down and put her left nipple in your mouth swirling it around and sucking it Penny's back arches off the bed as she buries her hands in your hair and pushes you further into her chest. You've been with people in the past a girl from charms class and once a muggle boy you meet at a tea shop; but Penny my god she is the best, as you continue to pay attention to her breasts until you feel her starting to grind her hips on your abs you stop a little stunned at her boldness before you decided two can play at that game you took your left arm away from holding you up and pushed her hips down.

Her eyes darken at your display of strength and dominance, and she pouted a little once you stop her way of getting friction to the place she needs most; your about to give her a smart ass comment but your plan is cut short once arms wrap around your neck and pull you into another kiss before the hands move down and unclipped your bra. Soon both of you are naked on the bed legs in between legs grinding on each other lip touching but not kissing the only noises are panting and moaning of both you. Finally you start to make you way downwards stopping and sucking both of her nipples before going further down you stop again at her hips and grab them with your hands to keep her steady you go down kissing your way up her legs to her center, and quickly get to work staring by shoving your tongue into her, you keep up your pace of thrusting into her until you move up to her clit and start sucking and thrusting a finger in at the same time. Er back arches off the bed as her hands shoot down towards your head and tangle into your hair pushing you in closer to her clit you put in another finger as you make your thrust harder and faster, her continuously yelling ‘fuck, go faster, harder, y/n, fuck me please’ sends you into overdrive as you keep a steady pace, you feel her inner walls clenching and trying to push your fingers in deeper than they releas and shes coming screaming your name. 

Your mind goes blank and suddenly you’re up back on top of her biting into her neck you bit enough to break the skin as a little blood comes out. Once your mind process what you’ve done you jump out of bed and to the other side of the room you feel that your fangs have come out and you start to panic at what you’ve just done. You look over to see Penny holding her neck on the right side as she's looking at you in shock you quickly scan her body to make sure you didn’t hurt her anyway else. “Penny! My god I...I don’t know what happened I, my god are you okay?” you rush to the side of the bed to make sure she's okay you gently removed her hand and can see that the wound is not too deep to turn her into one of you even though you’re not changed you would never be able to live with yourself if you did that to her. 

Penny slowly turns towards you and grabs your face and forces you to look at her. “y/n it’s okay. It just came as a little surprise that's all. It’s okay, well figure this out.” you look up at her with tears in your eyes before kissing her then crawling back into bed with her. “I'm so sorry Pen.” Penny crawls into bed and faces you she tucks your hair behind your ear. “Shh it’s okay love lets just sleep then we can move forward in the morning.” you shift so you’re on your back then Penny moves and puts her head on your chest like every time she slept with you in the hospital. Her breathing starts to even out and her body relaxes against yours. “I’m in love with you Penny Haywood.” you whisper you try to fight sleep the whole night but around four in the morning, your eyes fall shut and let sleep take you.


End file.
